


Friends?

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Storms, Younger Draco, Younger Harry, cuteness, first friends, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Harry runs away from his home after an argument with the Dursley’s again.Fainting on the sidewalk from exhaustion, Draco turns into his knight in shinning pajamas and helps him out of the rain.They become friends after talking to the other for a while.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Friends?

The rain was beating down on the streets harshly, the sky was darkening to a deep grey and the street lights strained against the overpowering grey. They were a brilliant orange, but just like Harry, couldn’t fight against the storm. 

The light could barely lick the sidewalk with their bright fury as the storm carried on, leaving Harry in a darker street then it usually was at this time of night. 

Winds lashed around frantically, clawing away at the wilting trees. Cooling autumn air mixed with the water, turning into sharp needles along his skin. Despite the dreariness of the storm, Harry ignored it all.   
  


The ravenette was looking out into the sea of grey at the playground he used to visit in the night to let his mind wander from reality. Now, it was gone and replaced with a small store that had the sign turned to closed.

His childhood felt as if it was nearly over, yet he was only halfway through it. His worries and pain from earlier that evening worsened if anything, instead of washing away with the sharp droplets of water. 

Harry’s wrist still burned with the horrible sensations of burning, letting his mind focus on the similar but unfamiliar homes that lined the streets.   
  


It was mostly an unique day, Sunday so he was left alone for most of it. School was necessary till the next day, she the wounds on his wrists would be well enough to attend then. 

The boy was soaked to the bone, shivers racking his body in stabbing motions. 

Harry would take the beating of the unrelenting rain any day compared to the ones from the Dursleys. Those marks lasted much longer than he’d wish them to. The oven burns framing his bony wrists were sore, water surrounding the irritated skin.   
  


His oversized clothes sagged in certain spots and clinged to others to prolong the cold sinking into his veins. Harry didn’t really pay attention to where he was walking, having stormed out of the place he couldn’t call home. 

Rage had filled him then, not even thinking of bringing an umbrella to face the storm. The shoes covering his feet barely fit, clomping against the sidewalk as the noise was sucked into the roaring of the storm. 

Harry’s heart felt as heavy as the rain falling from the sky as the words of his Aunt sunk in. Eyes burning an angry red and his green irises’ color standing out in the teary red.   
  


_You’re a disaster just like your mother, you useless child!_

_No dinner for you, straight to your room you pest._

_You should’ve passed with those horrible parents of yours, we wouldn’t have landed with you then!_

_Stay there until you learn your place, you pest!_

Harry sucked in a deep breath to wash the thoughts out, his vision blurring with the greys and bright orange street lamps washing them into one. All of it felt overwhelming, his head started to thrum to life with a horrible headache.

As the adrenaline left his system, his limbs started to become sore. Making it harder to walk against damp clothing and fierce winds. 

The ravenette fell onto the sidewalk once his knees gave out, sobs breaking through his purpled lips. Limbs giving out in exhaustion, glasses smashing against the concrete. Tiny glass shards washed away in the rushing stream of water into one of the street drains. 

Harry didn’t notice when the house across from where his body gave out opened, his eyes squeezing shut as his emotions shocked through his body leaving him no room to focus on anything else.   
  


It was nearly an hour or so later when Harry came out of his daze, head pounding with a renewed force. Instead of being met with the freezing pelting of rain, Harry felt a soft warmth surrounding his small frame. 

His limbs ached horribly and so did his head, vision blurred as his glasses had been smashed on the sidewalk outside. Looking around from what he could make out, the house looked unfamiliar. 

Harry was starting to realize that when what looked like a blonde boy around his age came out of what he assumed was the kitchen. His eyes straining to attempt to see him more clearly.

The blonde gave him an easy smile, setting down two blurred white mugs. Harry flinched away when the blonde leaned in close to his face, the other boy only back away when his vision cleared up again. 

“They’re my father’s glasses, yours were smashed beyond repair.” He spoke, picking up one of the mugs and handing it to his trembling cold hands. 

Harry took it gratefully, hands warming against the sides as he looked into the deep brown liquid. Rich chocolate scent filling his nose. “It’s only hot chocolate to warm you up, I can’t really make much else in such a short time. You were as cold as ice when I heard the racket you were making outside.”

He gave the other boy a confused stare, “This is supposed to be for me?” He asked, turning his eyes back to the tempting mug. 

The blonde raised a brow, picking up his own. “Obviously. I wouldn’t have given you one if it wasn’t.” He responded smoothly, taking a sip.

He held out his hand to Harry, “I’m Draco Malfoy, we just moved here not too long ago. Who are you?” 

Harry hesitated holding onto the warm mug with his other hand, moving the free one to meet pale fingers. “I’m uh- Harry. Harry Potter.” 

Draco hummed, pulling his hand away. Harry looked to the fire that sat across from them. “Did you bring me inside?” Harry asked.

The slightly taller one of the two nodded, “Of course I did. You would have gotten hypothermia if I hadn’t.”

Harry nodded, face burning in embarrassment of asking. “Right. Uhm, thank you. I...didn’t mean to be a bother.”   
  


The other boy shrugged, “it was a bit lonely here anyway. Both of my parents are still on a business trip.” 

Harry frowned, “That seemed unlike anything I know. My Aunt and Uncle take my cousin everywhere.” 

Draco laughed, “Then this cousin of yours sounds like an entitled spoiled brat. Plus they’re going for business, not for the pleasure of babysitting me.” 

The ravenette grinned against his own mug briefly, gulping down a good bit of the rich drink. Pulling it back and whipping the corners of his mouth with his baggy sleeve. “I can’t deny that…” Draco hummed, eyes lowering to Harry’s hands that were holding onto the cup shakily. 

Draco nodded to the marks along his wrists. “What are those from?” He asked curiously.

Harry gave a small grimace in return, “My Aunt wanted me to make dinner and I burnt it.” Draco looked at him confused, “I meant how did you get the burns? Like what happened to get them?” 

He huffed, repeating what he said. “Like I said, My Aunt wanted me to make dinner and I burnt it. As a lesson not to burn it again, she burned me. Isn’t that what people normally do to teach how to cook? I’ve learned that way since I was seven.”   
  


Draco looked mortified, setting down his mug on the table harshly. Liquid sloshing over the sides and falling to the table. Harry took another gulp of his. 

“What? No! Normal people don’t go around and burn a bloody child for learning!” 

Harry flinched away at the anger in his voice, sinking down into the blanket deeper. Ignoring the burning chocolate landing on his still damp clothing. Draco stopped yelling when he saw Harry’s reaction, deterring to crossing his arms angrily.   
  


“I’m going to be telling my father about this. No one deserves such treatment.” Harry shook his head quickly, scrambling in the blankets and setting his mug down. “Don't! They’ll be furious!”

Draco huffed, “I don’t care. I’ll be doing something about it if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll get something to take care of your burns. Wait here, we’ll be talking about this.” 

Harry watched Draco leave the room with soft stomps, he wanted to reject the idea of speaking about the issues at his home. But the other boy left before he could.   
  


He sighed and looked around the living room again now that his vision was better. It was warmer than the cupboard under the stairs, it seemed more lived in too. Compared to the perfect untouched looking living room at his. 

The couch was soft against his aching muscles. It was hard not to fall asleep in the comfort of the warmth, it was a lot more peaceful too.

Draco came back a few minutes later with some water in a bowl, a rag along his shoulder and some bandages in his other hand. A lotion for burns in the crook of one of his arms.   
  


Setting down the bowl of water first, it was followed shortly after by the other things he was holding. The blonde sat down again, dipping the rag in the cool water taking one of his hands to start the treatment.

“Do you not have any other family to live with?” Draco asked as he continued on to putting the lotion on the burn, gently enough to not shoot too much pain up his arm. 

Harry shook his head, “Sadly not. My Godfather is missing and my parents passed when I was a baby.”   
  


Draco grimaced, keeping his eyes on the burn as he wrapped it. “I’m sorry” He whispered, letting Harry’s hand fall back into his lap. 

Harry gave a strained smile, “Don’t be. I never really got to meet any of them.”

The same treatment was directed on his other hand. “Have you never had hot chocolate? I saw that you were hesitant to drink it earlier.” He shook his head. “I haven’t. My Aunt never let me near it.” 

Draco hummed, looking up once he was finished treating Harry’s wrists. 

“Well then I guess I’ll have to introduce you to more things if you haven’t even gotten basic hot chocolate. Next time you come over, I’ll make you a treacle tart to try.” 

Harry looked back at Draco surprised. “Next time? What do you mean?” 

Draco gave a small grin in response, “Seeing how your home seemed terrible, I decided we should be friends.” 

Harry gaped at him, his chest tightening with an emotion he hasn’t felt before. “F-Friends?” 

The blonde frowned, “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No- it's just… I’ve never had a friend before.” He responded softly, looking at the fireplace with the roaring flames. Distracting him from the feeling bubbling in his stomach. 

Draco hummed in thought, “I haven’t made any here. So how about we call it even and call each other our first friend?” He replied back with a questioning tone. Turning his light grey eyes to him. 

Harry felt himself smile, looking to the other boy. Something fluttered in his stomach wildly but it seemed barely noticeable in comparison to his thoughts shouting that he had a friend. 

  
“I...I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a little while, but I hope it meets your standards. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts! I love to hear them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading fellow potterheads!


End file.
